supersmashbrosvoiceactorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucina
Lucina (ルキナ Rukina) is the future daughter of Chrom that made her debut as one of the three main characters in Fire Emblem Awakening. She appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Character description Lucina is a princess of the kingdom of Ylisse, the successor state to the now-ancient kingdom of Archanea, and is Chrom's daughter. She bears the holy bloodline of Ylisse's rulers, the Exalts, who carry the power of the legendary dragon Naga and her holy gifts to humanity: the Fire Emblem and the blade Falchion; this power is signified by the presence of a distinctive Brand on their bodies, with Lucina's being located in the iris of her left eye. The adult Lucina the game primarily features is a time-traveler from an alternate future, who travels back to the current timeline in Fire Emblem Awakening due to the fell dragon Grima and his legions of Risen zombies bringing her own world to ruin. Desperate to reverse this unfortunate event, she and other future children of Chrom's allies, the Shepherds, travel back in time to prevent the revival of Grima in Chrom's timeline and change the future. When she travels back in time, she initially hides her identity by tying her hair back and wearing a distinctive mask given to her by Gerome, one of her allies from the future, and adopting the name "Marth" from her famous ancestor. She runs into Chrom and the Shepherds, saving her aunt Lissa from the first of the Risen on one occasion and later dueling Chrom in Arena Ferox. Her disguise is ruined during an assassination attempt on her aunt Emmeryn while defending Chrom, causing her to disappear, only to reappear two years later, again defending Chrom from an assassination. She is accidentally revealed to be a woman after an unexpected assassin appears and cuts her mask off before being killed by Chrom. Later, she confirms that she is his daughter by allowing him to see the Brand of the Exalt in her eye, just like his newborn daughter. Lucina then joins the Shepherds to assist them in a new war. In game, Lucina starts out as the Lord class by default, inheriting the class from Chrom. As she is pivotal to the story, she is the only child unit whose recruitment is forced, and one of the few units that will not be permanently lost, even in Classic mode. Like Chrom, her weapon of choice is Falchion, but her version of the famed sword is the Parallel Falchion brought back from her future. Unlike Chrom's version, it is more powerful and can be used to self-heal, whereas Chrom's Falchion is initially weaker with its power sealed away and must be upgraded before the final battle to become stronger than Lucina's. Lucina can either be a potential wife for male or female Robin's daughter if the latter is married to Chrom. There is also a variety of potential affine relationships between Robin and Lucina which are not acknowledged in game. Alongside international success of Fire Emblem Awakening, Lucina has become one of the most popular Fire Emblem characters worldwide outside of Super Smash Bros. Since her debut, she appeared as a guest character in Fire Emblem Fates and Code Name: S.T.E.A.M., in both cases summoned in-game using her amiibo. She appeared with Chrom and fellow smasher Ryu in Project X Zone 2, a crossover strategy game featuring characters from Bandai Namco, Capcom, Sega, and Nintendo.